Driven
by Sugarbear16
Summary: Time was playing games with her head and her heart. The thoughts of Kate Beckett. 7x1 possible spoilers ideas from friends on twitters and BTS pics I have seen posted.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Based on the spoilers off twitter for 7x1. And ideas from some friends. **

Time is a crazy thing, when your having fun one hour seems like a minuet, and when you're in pain one minuet seems like an hour. Time was no friend of Katherine Beckett these days. She was sitting in the study, his study, with her feet propped up on his desk. This was their place, even though he didn't know it. This is where she came when she wanted to be near him. This was her escape from the real world. The world that was currently destroying everything she had worked so hard to get. She clutched his book to her chest and closed her eyes. The book she was holding near her heart was the first book Richard Castle had ever written about her. It was the book that started it all for Rick and Kate.

Kate remembered being so annoyed when Castle had first created Nikki Heat. Well, she acted annoyed; the truth was she was beyond flattered that her favorite writer found her fascinating enough to be an inspiration. She chuckled out loud to herself. She had never thought of herself as an inspiration or a muse, she never really thought of herself as anything but normal.

She had read this book so many times she could quote it by heart now; her favorite pages were dog-eared. If only he could see her now what would he say? What would he do? Kate laughed at the thought. Crazy as it sounded she could almost hear him voicing his opinions to her. She could almost feel his breath on the back of her neck, as she tried reading over her shoulder.

It had been almost two months and everyday she spent away from him was another day her heart would never recover from. She stood up from his desk and made her way over to the full length mirror, she stared at her reflection, a reflection she barley recognized these days. She was a lot thinner now. Most days she got so caught up in her work she forgets to stop and eat. It was only when Martha would come in and insist that she join them for dinner she would pry herself out of her work long enough to eat; then return to the task at hand. Finding him.

Her hair was shorter now, she cut it three weeks ago. She had gotten out of the shower that night and was looking at herself in the mirror much like she was doing now. Then a memory came over her, a memory of her lost lover. Castle had told her one night after they made love how much he loved her hair. He was running his fingers through it while she lay wrapped in his arms. That was the night she cut her hair. She frowned to at herself in the mirror, "I wonder if he will approve." She asked herself as she ran her fingers through her short straight hair.

This is not how she imagined her life would be right now. Right now she was supposed to be enjoying their first months of married life together. They were supposed to be hearing the boys at work asking her if they should call her Castle now too. But instead, she had his picture posted on the murder bored and the few leads they had a long with it. Why did the world hate her? Why was she doomed to suffer over and over again? Kate balled her fist up and punched the mirror in front of her.

Her anger, her pain, it was all coming to the surface. For to long she had tried to hold it all in, but she just couldn't right now. She fell to her knees, her arms wrapping around her abdomen. She hated herself for being weak, she hated crying. Today she didn't care. Today, she would cry. She would cry for the love she lost, for the life she should be living, she would cry for her pain and god only know of his right now. She would cry for not knowing if he was even still alive. Tonight the tears would flow; tonight her heart would break all over again.

Love moves us, it changes us, and it drives us to become more then we are. His love for her was the only thing that kept her driven. His love was all she had to hold onto.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is Rick's point of view on things after he is taken. I am not sure if this is going to go any further as a story or if I will leave it here, but I would really like to hear what you guys think. **

How many times a day do we wonder if someone would miss us if we were gone? How many times do we find ourselves thinking about them thinking about us? That is exactly what he was doing now. He didn't know where he was at; he didn't know how he had gotten there. The last thing he remembered was talking to Kate on the phone, and then his car was in the ditch. After that, nothing, darkness, until now.

He opened his eyes and blinked trying to adjust to his surroundings. The room was dark and dingy and smelt of mold. After about two minuets his eyes were adjusted to the darkness that surrounded him. He could make out a few things in the room he was in. Above his head, were pipes that ran the distances of the room, and if you listened carefully about every ten seconds or so you could hear a faint drip of water.

His head was throbbing, his left arm ached; he didn't think it was broken, but then again he couldn't really be a good judge of his own condition right now. Everything hurt, everything was a blur. All he could think of, all he could remember was her.

He could see her as clear as day, he could hear her laugh, and then it all hit him. What if he never saw her again? Did she think he was dead? His heart started racing with the possibilities of what his beloved was thinking right now. He could see her there sitting in the loft at the foot of his bed. Her tiny trembling hands were tracing over the sheets on the bed. The sheets from the last time they shared the bed together. Even though she knew she should change the sheets, and make the bed; she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She didn't want his presence to leave there.

He could see her sitting at her desk at the 12th working his case. She was determined and pissed of the way she gets when the case doesn't go the way she wants, and none of their leads work out. He could see her nose crinkled up, she would be tapping her pen frantically while she searched through the stack of leads she had piled on her desk. Then she would look over to his chair, his chair that was now empty, and that would be all it took. Her emotions that she had been trying to fight back all day would come to the surface. A single tear would escape her beautiful eyes and fall down her face. She would wipe it away with the back of her hand before anyone could see her cry. Then she scans the room to make sure no one saw her slip of weakness. Then she would get mad at herself for even caring what anyone else thought right now.

Castle opened his eyes trying to fight off the sleepiness he felt. He knew he shouldn't give into it, he knew by the way his head hurt he had a concussion, and should really remain awake as long as possible. He sighed not knowing when or if he would make it out of this. He laughed a crazy creepy kind of laugh. Of course he would make it of this, after all he had the best detective in the whole damn city looking for him, and he knew better then anyone how determined she was when she set her mind to something. That was one of the things he loved the most about her, one of the first things about Kate that drew him in was her amazing strength. She was truly one of a kind and not like anyone he has ever known before.

He missed her so much, and it been…well he didn't know how long it had been honestly. It could have been three hours, two days or weeks for all he knew. Being here, wherever here was time had no meaning, no value or place. Everything just was. He didn't even know if he was making sense anymore, did it really matter? Did his thoughts have to make sense? He thought to himself as his mind wondered on.

He started hearing things; things he knew were not there. Things he only wanted only dreamed about. He knew had started hallucinating, what else could it be after all? In the distance he swore he could hear her voice calling out to him, and then he heard her give orders to someone, must be the boys he thought. Then he knew he heard footsteps, this was not his imagination. He closed his eyes, expecting it to be whoever had brought him here. God only knows what they had planned to do to him.

He let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding and shut his eyes tight. He decided that if these people were going to torture or kill him he would rather die thinking of her then seeing these people's face. So with his eyes slammed shut he waited for it to end. He heard them as they knelt down beside him, then something unexpected happened. He felt a gentle hand on his face; this touch was warm and so familiar to him. Now he knew he was crazy, because he could have sworn this was her touch on his battered and bruised skin. Then he knew it was her, he caught the sent of cherries and vanilla a sent that was only her and could be nothing or no one else. Slowly and cautiously he opened his eyes.

Beside him she was, kneeling with her hand on his cheek. She smiled and tears ran down her face. "Kate?" He asked trying to make his hand reach to her face.

"It's me Rick." She said.

"Are you really here?" He questioned. He wondered if this was his mind playing a cruel joke on him. Her heart broke at his words; she hated to think of what kind of hell he must have been through. She leaned down and gently pressed her lips to his. When she pulled back, Rick took one of her wrist in his hand.

"It is you. You found me." He replied barley above a whisper.

"Always." She said, "Now let's get you out of here, cause if you don't mind I still would like to marry you one day very soon." She said with a smile.

"There is nothing else in the world I would love more then to marry you." He answered.


End file.
